A Secret Untold Truth
by HBCTodd
Summary: Cassia Black searches for her true parents, while trying to face the horror of her past
1. A new truth

**Disclaimer: All characters from the original Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Chapter 1**

Cassiopeia walked the cold stone steps of Malfoy Manor. Her Aunt Cissy had called her down to the sitting room. Cassia had no idea why she was being summoned, but it usually wasn't a good thing. Her Aunt had always treated her fairly well, but when Cissy was tense, they were both hostile towards each other.

Entering the sitting room, Cassia found Cissy drinking tea on a larger, green velvet couch. Walking over slowly, Cassia curtsied and whispered, "You wished to see me Aunt?" Cassia didn't know who her parents were, or even if Cissy and Lucius were her real aunt and uncle.

Cissy turned and whispered, "Have a seat. We need to talk." Cassia nodded, taking a seat across from her aunt in a black velvet chair. Cissy passed a cup of steaming tea to Cassia, who eagerly took the cup in her hands.

"Cassia, I want you to answer a _very_ important question for me," Cissy began," I want you to speak truthfully, no matter what the answer." Cassia nodded slowly, not really understanding what Cissy was getting at.

Her aunt took a deep breath, and quietly asked her,"Has anyone ever said _anything_ to you about being a Black?"

Cassia didn't answer, instead thinking back to her first day at Hogwarts six years ago.

"_Cassiopeia Black!" McGonnal shouted. Cassia slowly walked to the sorting hat stool, trying to ignore the whispers around her. "Black…can't be one…thought they were all dead…not another Black." Cassia sat down gently on the stool, trying not to draw as much attentionto herself. Before the sorting hat had touched her head, it yelled "Slytherin!" Few people clapped for her, still whispering about her name. Cassia quickly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside a small blonde girl, who she had saw on the train. "Why are they whispering about me?" Cassia spoke more to herself than the other girl, but the blonde answered the question. "It's your name, many people fear it. Your ancestors did terrible things to most of our parents." The blonde girl looked around the Great Hall, her eyes ghost like. "I won't judge you though. If you don't know anything about your history, then we don't have anything to hold against each other." Cassia nodded, happy that the girl had accepted her. "I don't know anything about my past; I don't even know my parents," Cassia explained to the blonde. "What's your name? I'm Cassiopeia, but called Cassia." The blonde turned to face Cassia, smiling. "I'm Lizzie. I'm in my first year too." Cassia tuned back the table and started eating her food, still wondering why everyone was making a big deal of her name._

Cassia looked at her aunt, replying "no, not really. They whisper and point. Why does it matter?" Cissy sighed, taking a look deep into her niece's eyes. "Has anyone ever said something weird about your name; something that didn't make sense." Cassia didn't know what her aunt meant, but did her best to try and remember if someone had ever said something to her.

_Three years ago…_

_Cassia and Lizzie were serving detention with Filch cleaning the trophy room. Cassia sat down and began to polish the Quidditch Cup, reading all the names as she careful wiped each nameplate. About half way down the cup, she came across a plate that read _Slytherin_. "Curious," she whispered reading the names of the team members. Caption: Tom Riddle, Seeker: Regulus Black, Beaters: Bellatrix Black, Barty Crouch Jr., Chasers: Alecto Carrow, Walden Mcnair, Antonin Dolohov. "Hey Lizzie, can you come here for a minute. Read this." Lizzie skipped over and read the names engraved in the golden plate. "Regulus and Bellatrix Black," Cassia read, asking Lizzie. "Do you know anything about them?" Lizzie shook her head. "Nope, but I do know one name. Tom Riddle." Lizzie stared at Cassia, who was still rereading the plate. "If they have the name Black, then I must be related to them… and why do you know the name Tom Riddle?" Cassia looked at her friend, curious for her answer. "Well," she began, "I asked Professor Longbottom about the Wizarding wars because no other teacher would tell me what I wanted to know. I asked him who started the group that called themselves 'Death Eater.' I had heard some other kid mention them. All Longbottom told me was they were a group of evil wizards who thought that mudbloods and muggles should not have magic. They were led by a man called Voldemort, whose real name was Tom Riddle. I'm guessing this was the man. He was in Slytherin house when he was at school here." Cassia thought for a minute and then whispered to Lizzie, "Filtch isn't here, so let's ditch this and go to the library. I want to know more about these Blacks." _

_Quietly, Cassia put down her cloth, and tiptoed over to the door. Lizzie followed, and they both snuck out the door, heading down the corridor towards the library. Finally entering, both girls sighed, and went over to the head desk. An older witch stood hunched over a book, writing down names with a dull quill. Cassia looked at the witch, trying to get some help, finally asking "Um, could we please get a book of family trees and some newspaper archives?" The old witch stood up, looked at the girls and whispered, "Follow me." She led the girls over to a large wall over books and left them to find the ones they wanted._

_Staring at the shelves, Lizzie scanned the books. "I'll find the _Profit_ that we want, and you find a book with your family tree in it." Hurrying away, Lizzie headed over to where a number of other girls were, leaving Cassia to find her own book. Scanning the shelves, she pulled out a book titled, _The Most Noble and Ancient Wizarding Houses._ Walking over to a small table, she flipped open the book. Reading down the table of contents, she mumbled the names until she finally found what she wanted, "Longbottom…Gaunt…Peverall…Lestrange…Riddle!" Flipping to the page, Cassia began reading down the long list of names. Lizzie came back, and sat down beside Cassia, throwing a file folder down on the table. "I got anything with the name Black in it. Also, some from the first and second Wars. Something weird came up from 's so I also got it." She began flipping through the papers, pulling out a clipping. "_Mass Breakout from Azkaban," _she read, flipping the clipping over. "It was in 1996. Escapee Bellatrix Lestrange along with 10 other high security prisoners escaped. Sirius Black was blamed for engineering the escape of his cousin Bellatrix." Lizzie stopped reading, and looked up to see Cassia looking at the family tree. "I don't know," she stated, eyes searching her book. "This book stops at 1921. It doesn't have anything forwards from this date. She could be related, or not. Anything else?" She closed her book, and leafed through the folder with Lizzie. "Not much," she stated. "There's some stuff from the first wizarding war…wait!" She pulled out a report from the Ministry of Magic. "During the war, Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. They are still in St. Mungo's to this day. The Lestranges were sentenced to Azkaban for life. But they broke out in 1996 and 1997. Do you think this means anything?" Cassia shook her head. "It might proof that she was a Death Eater, but it doesn't show that we're related. Lizzie nodded and picked up another piece of paper. "This is just details about Bellatrix's cousin Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban." She handed the paper to Cassia. She nodded her head, reading the paper. "This might be something," she whispered. "There were a couple Sirius' in the family tree. We might be related." Closing the book, Cassia got up and put the book back on the shelf. Lizzie put the folder back together and left it on the table. "We'd better get back, it's almost dinner," Cassia said, picking up her bag. As they walked towards the Great Hall, Cassia finally answered Lizzie's haunting question. "When I get home at Christmas," she said," I'm gonna ask Aunt Cissy who these people are, and why I haven't been told of this before."_

"Yes they have," Cassia responded. "It started when I first got on the train, and it's never really stopped." Cassia looked into her Aunt's eyes, the question from three years ago still haunting her.

Before her Aunt could ask her another question, Cassia blurted out "who was Bellatrix Black or Lestrange and Sirius Balck." Cissy was taken aback by the question, not really sure of what to say back to her niece. "Well, I guess you've already found out a piece of the puzzle." Cassia stared at Cissy, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"Sit down Cassia," Cissy whispered, patting a seat beside her on the velvet couch. "It's time I told you the complete truth."


	2. The plan

**Chapter 2**

Cassia sat down slowly, not completely sure she wanted to hear what Cissy was going to say. Cissy moved over so her niece had more room. She turned to face Cassia, and took a deep breath.

"Sirius Black," she began cautiously, "was your second cousin. He was removed from the family after he ran away, and went to his mudblood friends. He died in 1996." Cissy waited for Cassia's reply.

Cassia stared at her aunt. "Well, he went to Azkaban though. How come you never mentioned that?" Cissy looked down at the flag stone floor. "You never needed to know," she whispered. "It wasn't important. He escaped, but he died, so it was no longer important." Cissy looked up from the floor, and gazed at her niece. "But how did you find out about him. The family has not mentioned his name for many years." Cassia smiled at Cissy. "Asking questions. People want to help you when you try and understand their lives." Cissy was taken aback by her response, but waited to hear if Cassia had anything else to say.

Cassia looked out one of the large glass windows, thinking of the day she started to ask too many questions.

_Three years ago…_

_Cassia walked up to the Headmistress' office. Lizzie had decided to stay back in the common room to finish her one roll of parchment on Werewolves. Cassia was still thinking about that day when she found Black names Quidditch Cup. It had been months, and anyone she asked either change the topic or leave, obviously not wanting to answer _any_ of her questions. _

_Cassia stood at professor McGonagall's door, knocking quietly on the old, hard oak doors. Stepping back, she looked around the corridor, trying to imagine how this part of the castle looked before the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a soft creak, making Cassia jump. She quickly turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing in the door way. "Yes, Miss Black?" she asked. Cassia walked up to her, wanting to be unheard. "Can I have a word with you; in private?" cassia whispered. The Headmistress nodded her head, and opened the door further, allowing Cassia to step through and into the large office._

_Cassia walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. McGonagall closed the door walked over and sat at her desk. "So Miss Black, what can I do for you?" she asked, sorting a few papers on her desk. Cassia looked around the office, amazed at the moving portraits of previous headmasters. "I'm doing some research on the Wizarding Wars, but I couldn't find out everything I needed," she explained. Taking a deep breath, she continued on with her question. "I need to find out about a man called Sirius Black. Could you help me with that?" Cassia looked into the older woman's eyes. She shook her head. "I'm afraid Black, that I would not be able to give you a significant amount of information. I only saw Sirius Black when he escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts. I can get you information, if you are willing to listen to it." Cassia nodded eagerly, and waited for the professor to continue. McGonagall stood up and walked over to one of the pictures. "Could you please alert Hagrid to come to my office? He will be most please with my news." The man in the framed nodded, and left the picture. _

_Turning back to Cassia she asked, "Is there anyone else who would like to go with you?" Cassia nodded and replied, "Lizzie would. She was the one who decided that I should ask you about Sirius." The Headmistress nodded, sitting back down in her desk, Hagrid walked into the room. "You sent for me professor McGonagall?" She nodded, pointing to a chair next to Cassia. The giant man sat down in the chair, which now looked tiny. "Hagrid," she began," you will accompany Cassia and Lizzie to the Ministry. They wish to speak with Mr. Potter. If they need to speak to anyone else, you will make sure they act responsibly. They are under your charge." Hagrid nodded his great head. "You can count in me professor." McGonagall nodded and rose from her desk. Turning to face Cassia she said, "Go and get the things you need for the day. You will leave today for the Ministry. If you need to stay another day, then you will stay in Diagon Alley." Cassia nodded, and left the office, with Hagrid following on her tail._

_Walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall, she bumped into Lizzie, who was trying ot walk while reading her book. Lizzie looked up from her book, to see a stumbling Cassia almost falls into Hagrid. "What are you doing?" she asked her friend, slightly annoyed that she had been disturbed from her book. Cassia regained her balance, and fixed her already messy curly, black hair. "Well, I came down here to find you." She replied, still fixing her hair. "Hagrid's taking us to the Ministry to see some people who can tell us more about Sirius Black. We're leaving now, so are you ready?" Lizzie snapped her book shut, and smiled at Cassia. "Yep," she agreed, and ran to catch up with Cassia who was already running to meet Hagrid._

_Cassia and Lizzie followed Hagrid down to his hut, trying to be clam about going to get the answers to their questions. When Hagrid went into his hut, promising to be out in a minute, Cassia went into his garden, and was startled to see an unusually large spider. Scream, she ran back to Lizzie, and huddled behind her, pale as a ghost. Lizzie laughed at Cassia, not understanding why a large spider was so scary. However, before she could ask, Hagrid came out of his house with a large, pink umbrella._

_Both girls stared at him, wondering why he needed this ridiculous looking umbrella. "Hagid," Lizzie giggled, "why do you need the umbrella? It's not going to rain in the ministry." Hagrid dropped his eyes, not really wanting to answer her question. "Well, I'm not really supposed to do magic. Unless for a certain situation." Lizzie nodded, and decided not to ask her next question. Hagrid walked up to both the girls, and looked them straight in the eyes. "Now," she said gruffly, "I'm in charge of you, so don't be a causing any trouble for me." Cassia nodded and Lizzie smiled. Hagrid nodded and held out both his arms. Both girls grabbed a hand, unsure of what he was going to do. "Ministry of Magic, visitor's entrance," he said firmly. Cassia felt her turning on the spot, and closed her eyes, terrified of what was happening._

_Cassia slowly opened her eyes, to find herself standing beside a muggle telephone booth. Hagrid stepped into the booth, and waved for the girls to follow. Cassia cautiously stepped into the booth, with Lizzie on her heels. Hagrid pressed a tiny button, and the booth started to move, lurching before sinking down into the ground._

_The booth came to a halt in a long corridor, with witches and wizards appearing from large fireplaces. Cassia opened the folding door, and stepped out of the elevator, wanting to explore the hall. She began to walk towards one of the massive fireplaces, but Lizzie came and retrieved her, going on and on about how they were supposed to stay with Hagrid at all times. _

_Cassia and Lizzie were following Hagrid towards an elevator, when an older witch with brownish hair called out Hagrid's name. "Who's a calling my name," Hagrid asked, spinning around to face the witch. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, leaning down to hug the lady. "What are you doing at the Ministry?" she asked, looking at Cassia and Lizzie. Hagrid stood up, stepping aside so Hermione could get a better look at Cassia and Lizzie. "Professor McGonagall sent these two with me. They need to speak to Harry 'bout something." Hagrid pointed at Cassia first and then Lizzie. "The dark hair one's Cassia Black and the blonde is Lizzie Carter." Cassia stepped forward, and shook Hermione's hand. Hermione took Cassia's hand timidly, shocked at who Cassia resembled. Lizzie did the same, but Hermione was still thinking about her own memories of who Cassia reminded her of._

_Hermione looked back at Hagrid, smiling. "I'll come with you; if that's fine. I have to go up to the auror's office." Hagrid nodded, and walked into the elevator. _

_A few minutes later, Cassia and Lizzie were walking towards the auror offices, slightly behind Hagrid and Hermione, who were deep in conversation. "How do you think they know each other?" Lizzie asked, looking at the older witch and giant. Cassia shrugged, her mind thinking about all her questions her wanted to ask._

_Finally, Hagrid turned into a large room, where a number of wizards sat at a long desk. Hagrid walked right up to the table and sat down, not really noticing all the eyes on him. Cassia and Lizzie waited by the door, trying to blend into the grey paint. "Does anyone know where Harry is?" Hagrid asked turning towards a young red-haired wizards. "I have some 'ogwarts students who need to ask him some questions." Hagrid pointed to Cassia, who waved nervously. "He's in his office, first door on the left," an older wizard told them, pointing down a white hallway. Hagrid nodded, offering gruff thanks, and got up from the chair. Cassia and Lizzie quickly hurried down the hall after him, not wanting to be questioned by the other people in the main room._

_Cassia stopped by a door with a golden plate engraved with Mr. H. Potter. Head Auror. Lizzie stopped with Cassia, read the name, and yelled at Hagrid, that they had found it. Cassia slowly knocked on the door, not knowing who exactly was going to answer the door. Stepping back from the wooden door, Cassia looked at Lizzie, who too stood with her hands folded, twirling her nervous fingers._

_There was a little creak, and Cassia spun around to see a man with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, wearing round glasses and dark, black robes. Hagrid moved in front Lizzie and Cassia and hugged Harry like he did Hermione. "Hello Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, walking through the office's open door. Harry turned to Cassia, who immediately held out her hand, "I'm Cassia Black, and this is Lizzie Carter," she explained turning to Lizzie, who shook Harry's hand as well. Harry turned an look at Hagrid, who was exploring his office. "Well," he said turning back to the girls, "come in. If you're here with Hagrid, then I can only guess Professor McGonagall sent you here." Lizzie nodded and went into the office to see Hagrid. Cassia was about to follow, but stopped when she saw Harry staring at her, just like Hermione did. Cassia turned back around to face him. "Why does everyone look at me like _that_?" she asked, a little ticked off at everyone's pestering eyes. Harry stopped staring. "No reason," he replied before walking back into his office, leaving Cassia to try and answer her own question. _


End file.
